TOW Joey falls in Love
by OlivaViolet
Summary: It all started when he kissed a stranger out of the blue. It continued well when they became best friends. But it all got messy when his heart wanted more.
1. Chapter 1

**T.O.W. JOEY FALLS IN LOVE**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC and my weird imagination.**

 **Note: Set after "The one where Mr. Heckles dies". Except for Ross and Rachel dating, the friends are all single. No Julie. But most importance is given to Joey and my OC.**

 **Enjoy reading :)**

….

 **CHAPTER-1**

"Joey, everyone knows that you are only after hot women," Monica stated and took a sip from her coffee. Central Perk seemed quite that day, with few people and the gang.

"That is not true!" Joey protested again. But, just like the few other times, no one paid attention to that. This one time, Joey decided to stand his ground. "I don't only go for hotness; though it does play an important role. I see what a women is like…you know, her character."

"Then maybe you should start by remembering their names," Chandler said and immediately earned a glare from Joey.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Rachel joined the group, taking a break from her shift at Central Perk.

"Joey here claims hotness is not the only quality he looks for in women," Ross said. Rachel burst out laughing and when no one else joined, she looked up at everyone and at Joey with a confused expression.

"W—what? You were serious? Come on Joey."

"Okay, tell me what I should do for you all to believe," he gave them a challenging look.

"Why don't you name the women you've dated in the last two months?" Chandler shrugged.

"That's easy! There is this women from work, Jamie…no, Jenny. Um, and the other one from the…uh, I don't remember where I met her, black hair, great body…Marie?" Joey looked lost.

"Merina. You gave me the job to tell her that she has to go and not to expect any call from you. She thought I had a crush on you and I was trying to get her out of my way," Chandler said.

Joey gave him a sheepish smile and sighed. "Does this mean I'll never find love?" he looked at him with a sad face. He was sure he'll die alone in his room in Chandler's apartment.

"No sweety!" Phoebe thought of something to say. "I have an idea." She turned around in the shop and found a women standing near the counter, talking to Gunther. They couldn't see her face. She had a baseball cap, her hair tucked in and a few strands of brown hair falling out.

A grey baggy sweater and loose work pants covered with paint splashes concealed her leaving everything to imagination.

"You see that lady," Phoebe whispered to the gang. "She looks a little miserable."

"How can you say that? You can't even see her face," Chandler asked incredulously.

Phoebe shushed him and continued, "My instinct says her boyfriend just dumped her because she is not hot. Now you go to her, talk and go on a date. Prove that you are not after hot women."

Joey looked at her and then back at Phoebe. "Don't you think that's taking too much trouble to prove something? What if she is u—" he stopped short and looked at the women glaring at him and corrected, "not hot!?"

"That is exactly what this argument is about," Ross explained.

"Is it?" he gave them an uneasy look.

"Joey!"

"Fine. Fine." He looked down and smiled as he got an idea. He began with excitement. "But what if, I save her all the trouble, and just kiss her? That would make her happy. A smart and hot guy just gave her a kiss!"

"Smart guy?" Monica cocked her eyebrow.

"So hot is true, right?" he winked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ross interrupted. "I mean kissing her all of a sudden—"

"Oh Ross, don't spoil the fun!" Rachel turned to give Joey a thumbs up.

He grinned and walked towards the counter. The gang crouched low and tried to look less suspicious.

Joey stood behind her, gave the confused Gunther a wink and covered the women's eyes with a hand.

"Um…I don't think I know anyone here…" the lady's voice sounded a little uncertain. Joey leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "You don't. But you will remember this for a long time."

He swiftly turned her and without sparing a glance, kissed her lips. A collective gasp from the friends was enough to make Joey smile. They thought he would back out. But no way. He was surprised at how soft the women's lips felt.

He felt her come back from the shock and with all the strength she could muster, she pushed him.

Joey let her go and she stumbled a little, her cap falling off.

Long brown hair got free from the messy bun and stopped at mid waist. Her almond shaped brown eyes were wide with shock and her pale cheeks were flushed.

"What…?" she looked at Joey, breathlessly.

He just kept staring at her. She was so damn beautiful. Chandler gave him a poke and he shook his head. "What the hell…you were supposed to be ugly!" he said, sounding helpless.

"Again…what!?"

…

The day couldn't get any harder. Crystal just finished painting her new apartment in the city along with her Father and brother; who just wanted something to eat. They were persistent on getting a break before they moved the furniture.

She walked into the coffee shop closest to the place and started talking to a person working there, trying to know more about the places around while her father and brother chose a place to rest beside a glazed window.

Of all the things she was prepared to experience in the new city, a kiss from a stranger was completely out of her league.

She could still feel the tingles on her lips while she tried her best to calm her nerves. The guy was still looking at her with astonishment.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr. White came stomping and stood beside her daughter. He was a tall and heavy man known to intimidate people around him.

"A guy kissed Crytal!" the fifteen year old Jason was much interested to see some action than move furniture around all day.

"Run while you still can, Joey!" Chandler warned him and crouched further into his seat.

Mr. White was ready to punch Joey when Crystal piped in. "Oh, did I not tell you about Joey dad?" she gave a nervous laugh. "I thought I did. We—we are together!" That was the only thing she could think of to stop her father from punching the stupid guy. Conflict was not in her nature. She tried her best to avoid it.

"We are?" Joey said at the same time her father said, "You are?"

They exchanged confused glances before Crystal, trying her best not to pull her hair out in frustration, signalled the stupid guy to go along.

It took a few seconds for him to understand but when he did, he smiled at Mr. White and said, "Of course we are! Did my princess forget to tell you? That's too bad," he gave her a disapproving look.

If looks could kill, Joey would be lying dead right in the middle of Central Perk. Crystal hissed coming close to Joey, "Princess!?"

He gave her a sheepish smile and said, "I—I don't know your name."

"My brother just said my name!" she murmured, completely lost.

"Did he?"

She suppressed a sigh and plastered a smile.

"This is a big surprise! Come here man," Mr. White gave Joey a hug which he returned with an easy smile. "Take care of my daughter."

"You can leave everything to me, sir." Joey was enjoying the part a little too much.

"Oh, then I guess we are not needed anymore. I have work to do too. I'll be leaving then, dear," he gave her a kiss and stepped back looking at them with expectation.

"Um…okay dad. Bye," Crystal had no idea what to do.

Joey slid his hand around her waist, pulled her to his side and said, "Your daughter is in safe hands." He kissed her cheek and she stood frozen in her spot.

"That's all I needed to hear!" Mr. White and Jason left the coffee shop whispering to each other excitedly.

A few moments of silence passed before Joey whistled softly. "That was fun!"

He turned to look at the women beside him, who was red-faced. He slowly backed away from her and said, "Um…so, how you doin'?" he winked and leaned back on the counter.

Crystal gave him a look of disbelief, turned to Gunther and said, "I need a very strong coffee, please."

….

 **So, what do you think? Let me know if I should continue.**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~ Vi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Here's the next chapter. And the** **disclaimer** **applied to all chaps.**

…

 **CHAPTER-2**

"You feeling better now?" Rachel gently tapped her shoulder.

Crystal gave her a smile and nodded. She was sitting between Monica and Rachel on the sofa.

"Whoa. I just kissed her. She must be feeling way better that just better," Joey smirked.

"Does that even make sense?" Chandler grimaced.

Joey shrugged. "Got me hot dates."

"You are right. You get a date this time too," Crystal smiled at him.

"Really? The little moment had an effect on you? Way to go. But let me tell you, you can't expect much after a night because you are not really my type. No offense, you are beautiful. But…"

"I am not hot. And don't worry, it won't even take a night," She got up. "I just have a few things to carry into my apartment and arrange. So I guess you can do it in three hours maybe."

He looked at her with a confused smile. "I don't get you."

"You are helping me move in. You "promised" my father."

"Oh come on! I am a big T.V. star!"

"You are?"

"He is on the soap, 'Days of our lives'. Dr. Drake Remore," Ross shrugged.

"Looks like doc got some moving to do," she smirked as Joey groaned.

….

"I am sorry I've…overreacted."

Rachel, who was holding a cardboard box, looked sideways and smiled. "Seriously? You just accepted our Joey as you boyfriend to let him out of a thrashing. I think you are pretty good."

"I—I didn't accept him as a boyfriend! I just lied to get him out. My dad can be a little over-protective."

"Though not selective," Rachel mumbled.

"Hey!" Crystal glared but failed to keep it lasting as a smile broke out. "Thanks for helping."

They reached her apartment. "No problem. We will be seeing each other quite a lot."

"Huh?"

"Surprise!" Monica smiled at her. "We live in the same apartment."

"So do I!" Joey said from behind making her jump.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Phoebe twirled around.

Crystal gave a nervous laugh. "Y—yeah."

"And if you ever feel alone at night…you can always come to me, Princess" Joey winked.

"Drop it doc. You still can't remember my name, can you?"

"How can I not, Crizal!" she rolled her eyes and moved past him to the apartment.

"He is just messing with you," Chandler covered for him.

"What, Crizal's not her name?" Joey looked at him incredulously.

"When will you ever take the hint," Chandler glared at him.

"Don't worry. I don't mind," she looked around her house. "Now, I'll just unpack. Thank you so much."

"No problem. Drop by for dinner. We live right above you," Monica smiled and gave her a hug.

"And we live right above-across you," Chandler did a weird spin with hands and shrugged when others gave him a weird look.

Everyone said good bye. Joey came up beside her and said, "Sorry, princess. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"For the kiss? You already did. You helped me move in."

"Well, that was for the previous one," he smiled and leaned forward, giving her a quick peck on her lips. "For this, I'll make it up to you."

Crystal turned red.

"See Ross, I told you she'll get red! She did the first time too. You owe me fifty bucks."

"I—I have n—no idea what he is talking about," Ross laughed uneasily. "I'll go now," he swiftly slipped away.

Joey looked at an enraged Crystal, smiled and while running off, he turned back and yelled, "I will make it up to you!"

She slowly touched her lips with her fingers and remembered the sparks that went off when he kissed her. She quickly brought her hand down, cleared her throat and shook her head. "Stupid Joey and his amazing soft lips and cute smile. I hate him!"

…..

"Princess?" Joey knocked her door. He liked calling her that. It was fun to watch her turn red. And, she looked like one too.

"She opened the door and held back a sigh. "Yes, Joey?"

"Did you finish unpacking?" he made his way into the room and dropped on the couch. "You got something to eat?"

"She looked at him and crossed her arms. "I don't even know you that well. You just can't barge in and ask for food."

"What better way to get to know each other than share food? Well, in my case, offer me food. Come on Crystal, show me what you got!"

"So you do know my name," she smiled and opened the oven. Wearing her mittens, she pulled out a tray. Joey came up behind her and grimaced.

"You burned the cookies!" he cried dramatically. "How could you do that?"

"Just slightly! I was busy organizing my book shelf."

"Don't dare forget food because of books! That is an insult," he picked up a cookie, took a bit and nodded with a thoughtful expression. "You forgot sugar."

"What?" Crystal immediately took a bit and spit it out. "Yuck. I don't think I am up for this. I'll throw them out."

Joey quickly grabbed the tray and looked at her with a horrified expression. "Are you insane? They are still eatable. If you don't want them, I'm taking them."

"Okay…" she backed off a little.

"Good. Anyways, I was here for something," he put the tray on the counter and moved a little closer. He grinned and leaned closer to her. Their faces were inches apart and she was backing towards the kitchen counter. When her back hit the counter, he put both his hands on either side of her on the cool marble.

"J—joey, what…?" she tried to say something but he slightly brushed his lips on her ear. She used all her strength to stand straight.

"Jo—"

"Monica said dinner's ready. She asked me to bring you," he whispered and moved back. He gave a satisfactory smile looking at her flushed face. "There you go, little red nose!"

"I am so gonna kill you, Mr. Tribbiani!" she yelled and ran after him up the stairs.

…..

Joey opened the door and joined the others, stuffing his plate with food.

"What took you so long? And where is she?" Monica asked.

Joey was about to tell him how he affected her. He was so happy for what he could do to her just with a small gesture. He always had that charisma with women, but with her, it was more fun and exciting.

"Well, I—"

"Nothing! Just a little cookie tasting," Crystal came in, thanked Monica for inviting her and took the empty seat between Joey and Rachel.

"Why can't we have some?" Ross looked hurt.

"Um…they were burnt," she gave a nervous laugh.

"But eatable," Joey reminded her with a sharp look.

"I forgot to put sugar!"

There was a collective gasp and everyone looked at Joey. "Burnt and sugarless!?" Chandler grimaced.

"Still eatable," Joey stated with a shrug.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Monica tried to make some conversation so as to make her guest feel comfortable. She couldn't imagine getting a bad remark of her hospitality from her.

"So, tell us something about you. I mean, only if you feel comfortable. Not that you look uncomfortable, just a friendly conversation. Not that I am trying too hard to make one but…" Monica trailed off.

"Breath Mon, breath," Chandler rubbed her arm. "This is not a competition. She is fine. You are doing good."

"Okay," she said in a high-pitched voice.

"Hey, the dinner is really good. I am enjoying this," Crystal smiled. "As for me, I joined as a teacher for grade two in a neighbouring school. I moved here because it's closer. And I write stories for children."

"Published?" Rachel asked. Crystal nodded and said, "Most popular among children is, 'The little boy's secret wish.'"

"You wrote that!?" Joey stopped eating and looked at her with his eyes wide. "I love that book!"

"Joey, it's a book for kids," Ross said.

"I know! I loved it. You, Princess, are an amazing writer," he leaned side-ways and kissed her cheek.

She gave a twitching smile and prayed to god her cheeks didn't stain red.

He gotta stop doing that to her.

….

 **Did you enjoy? So, what do you think? Let me know!**

 **F.R.I.E.N.D.S. forever!**

 **Hehe, have a happy day!**

 **~Vi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER-3**

Chandler started loosening his tie as soon as he entered his apartment. He sighed when he could finally smell the pizza and the slow moaning.

Yep, Joey was making intimate sounds while eating pizza.

"Joey, stop making that sound."

Joey looked up from a mouthful of pizza and nodded at his friend excitedly. "I asked them to put extra toppings and it's double cheese. You've gotta taste it!"

He made his way to the kitchen counter and sat on a stool, taking a bite. He was right, Chandler wanted to make that sound too.

"So, Jo, what's up with you? For a whole two weeks till date, I haven't seen any naked girls when I walk into the bathroom in the mornings nor have I felt the banging against my wall. What did I do to deserve such nice treatment?" Chandler asked, looking at him.

Joey shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't felt like hooking up with anyone since…"

"You kissed Crystal?" Chandler finished with a smirk.

"What? No! This has nothing to do with her, man."

"It has everything to do with her."

"Now that you talk about it, I need a date! We have this party at our producer's house. It would be weird to go without a date. I'll go ask Crystal!" Joey ran off with the pizza hanging from his mouth.

Chandler shook his head and resumed eating.

…..

"I need you to be my girlfriend for one night!" Joey shouted as soon as he slammed open the front door.

"You should knock before you do that," Crystal rolled her eyes, completely ignoring him.

"And who do you need actually?" Rachel walked towards him and winked. He finally looked around to find Monica and Phoebe on the couch, reading books.

"Hey, you all are at one place and you are not having pillow fights in your underwear! What is wrong with this world!?" Joey whined.

"Crystal has a very good collection of books. We decided every Friday night would be out Book-out day!" Phoebe giggled.

"Fine, you have anything to eat?" he walked in and opened the refrigerator.

"You just ate pizza," Crystal smiled at him with her arms crossed.

"You can read minds?" Joey's eyes widened.

"Well, I can see all the cheese around your mouth," she handed him a tissue. He accepted it but didn't use it much as he tried his best to lick it off.

"What brings you here?"

"Oh yes, I need to talk to Phoebe and Crystal."

"Now that makes me curious…" Rachel eyed him with suspicion. "You said something about wanting a girlfriend…"

"I have some questions about Hernia; I have it. Phoebe always wanted to touch it and Crystal knows some doctors. You can come if you want to touch it too," he grabbed Crystal's arm and pulled her out before she could protest.

"Yay! Finally," Phoebe grinned as she got up and walked out with a skip in her step.

"I'll pass," Rachel and Monica said in unison.

When they were outside, Joey grinned. "Am I good at lying or what!?"

"Definitely 'or what'" Crystal mumbled.

"Wait, you don't have Hernia?" Phoebe looks depressed.

"Sorry Pheebs. So the thing is, I want one of you to be my date for the party tomorrow."

"I can't sweetie. I already made plans with this guy for the whole weekend. I can cancel it for you," Phoebe gave him an apologetic look.

"No. No. You have fun," he winked at her. "Crystal?"

"Monica kind of forced me to go on a date with a guy from her work tomorrow. Why didn't you ask Monica or Rachel?"

"They act too weird around TV stars," Joey shook his head. "Too bad. I would've taken them. They are hot."

"Hey!" Phoebe looked upset.

"Not at all a comparison to you babe," he winked. "You are lava hot. And by what Ross talks about them, they are very hot," he nodded as if he just said something too brilliant.

Phoebe blushed and gave him a flirty smile.

"When does this party start?" Crystal asked, mostly wanting to stop their flirting. It just made her uncomfortable.

"Tomorrow night at 9," he looked at her expectantly.

She bit her lower lip slightly while thinking. "I'll meet him at seven. I'll manage and come to the party by 9."

"Thank you, Princess," he gave her a bear hug and kissed her cheek. "Wear something—"

"I am not wearing anything slutty," she smiled, anticipating his request.

"At least a little?" he put on a puppy dog face.

"No way, Joey."

"Aww, you both look so adorable!" Phoebe grinned and hugged them tightly.

…

Crystal was so nervous. She paced around the hall in Monica's apartment and asked her for the zillionth time if she looked okay.

"God, and I thought I was the most annoying one. You look great!"

She looked down at herself. She wore a short black dress that stopped at her mid-thigh. It was body fitting and the boldest outfit she ever wore in her entire life. It had a sweet-heart neckline that showed just a little cleavage and could leave men wanting more.

Her hair was left in its usual curls and the slight make-up made her look pretty.

"Sorry, Mon. It's just that it's my first date with Joey, and I…" she stopped mid-sentence, looked up at a very confused Monica and laughed nervously. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She decided to play innocent.

"You said Joey…"

"Did I?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Now you are talking like Joey."

"He is just irritating me too much. Must be the stress," she heard a knock and smiled. "My date is here. I gotta go."

And before she walked out, she turned and walked to Rachel sitting on the couch. "Rach, what's his name again?" she whispered when Monica answered the door.

"Um…" Rach ran a hand through her hair, thinking hard.

"Hello, Miguel!" Monica greeted the blond haired, tight T-shirt and brown pants worn, tall guy standing at her doorstep.

"Never mind," Crystal turned and smiled at him.

"You told me my date was going to be pretty, Monica. I expected a Vanilla dessert. But I get a Chocolate mousse," he winked at Crystal and she had to resist the urge to gag.

Monica gave him a nervous pat and turned to her friends. "He works at my restaurant."

"I can guess that much," Rachel mumbled throwing a pity look at Crystal.

"Let's go, Mr. Tall Beer?" she attempted a nick name but only managed in gaining a confused look.

Before closing the door, Monica whispered, "Try sticking to desserts for nick names, dear."

It was going to be a long date for Crystal.

….

Crystal was at the verge of nodding off as he once again landed into a tale of how he discovered an orange and chocolate mixed dessert that made his customer cry his eyes out.

"It was that good," he finished with a smug look and took a swig from his wine.

She twirled the glass in her hand and watched the bubbles rise up and pop.

"You are quite. Tell me something about yourself," he said and rested his hands on the table. He had his eyes glued to her chest and licked his lips.

"I once threw my glass of wine on a guy in the middle of a fancy restaurant because I didn't like him staring at my chest," she said, smiling sweetly at him.

He quickly averted his eyes to her face and cleared his throat. "That…is an interesting tale."

Crystal took a deep breath and watched the clock tick 8:45. "Look, um…Miguel! Yes, Miguel. I'm sorry but I have to go. I know you are not having fun and neither am I. If you are expecting anything after dinner, then this is a waste. You won't get anything from me, maybe be a hug thank you but nothing else."

She paid the bill and smiled at him. "My treat because I was so cold towards you."

"You want me to drop you?"

"I'll take a cab. I need to be somewhere and it's quite opposite to where you live," she leaned across the table and gave a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you for tonight."

Before she left the restaurant, he called her name again, "Just so you know, you look damn hot."

'Just enough to make Joey swoon,' she thought with a smile as she walked out and hailed a cab.

….

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Let me know what you think! Review!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Have a Joey'olicious day! *winks***

 **~Vi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Silent readers! Come on guys, you are making me nervous. I'm kind of used to reviews, I used to write fanfics for anime. So, this silent treatment is freaking me out! Spill your thoughts about the story!**

 **Bear hug from Joey to all the reviewers!**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story:**

… **.**

 **CHAPTER-4**

Joey rocked back and forth on his heels, waiting for his 'date' to appear. He was standing outside the hotel, flirting with the girls who passed by, but that started to bore him. All he wanted to do was get inside and eat!

He loosened his bowtie again. He wasn't very comfortable with a suit. But Chandler insisted that he wore one as it was his first official appearance. He gotta look his best.

He took a quick glance at his watch. 9:10.

"Crystal must be having a nice hot dinner with her date," he mumbled, talking to himself. "They must've ordered pasta and then the steaming chicken. A chocolate sundae or better, a cheese cake! Ah, what I would not give to go on a date with that guy!"

He said that out loud enough for two guys walking past him to look at him. He gave them a nervous laugh and, when one guy winked at him, an awkward smile.

Maybe she was having too much fun, she forgot about him. If that was the case, she will have to pay him back with a pizza.

As he was contemplating on the idea of going inside without a date and just concentrate on eating, a cab pulled up right in front of him and the passenger door opened.

He saw a pair of stilettoes. His eyes travelled up the smooth legs and he inwardly groaned when the dress started to cover them from mid-thigh. He wasn't completely disappointed as the dress hugged the body tight and, when he finally looked up, he saw a happy smile and two brown eyes shining with delight.

"Hello, Dr. Drake Ramoray, I'm sorry I'm late! Had a very talkative date," she smiled apologetically and turned to pay for the cab. When she turned around, Joey was still looking at her.

"Whoa, you only look at your food with that intensity. I am flattered," she smirked.

"Woman, all these days, what the hell were you doing in those baggy clothes!? You are damn hot," he grinned at her. "That guy must me crazy to only talk, with you in front of him."

"He kind of ogled me too."

"Can't blame him." Joey held out his arm and beckoned her inside. "Let's go, lovely lady, the party is waiting for us."

Crystal felt a thrill looking at him offer his arm. It really made her feel like they were on a real date as she slipped her hand in his arm. His smile and the suit was going to suffocate her tonight. She just hoped he wouldn't consider bringing her with him as a bad idea.

….

If Crystal could discern her feelings one by one, the first would be impressed. The way Joey talked with pretty women was just mesmerizing. He had a gift and he made sure he used it right.

The second would be jealously. Given, he was only talking to the women who approached him. But nonetheless, they were too many. She just wanted to drag him to a place where no one could find him. Nothing wrong intent with that, he is her friend!

That's what she had been convincing herself. Joey is a friend and the attraction she felt to him was purely physical. She dared not jeopardise their fragile friendship, though it started on weird terms.

She looked at him, her head propped on one hand and the other resting on the counter. She couldn't hold the smile as he talked animatedly about impressing a producer.

"This film is great and I may get a small part in it!" his eyes gleamed with excitement. "Too bad the producer is a man. It would've been easy to just sleep with the producer."

"Maybe he is gay," she grinned, taking a shot of vodka.

"Hey, I am not going that down. And how much did you drink already! You look sloppy," he tried to pull away the tray but she firmly held on it and took another one.

"I am a teacher, okay? I don't get many opportunities to party and get drunk. I was not much of a party person before. This feels good," she slurred.

Joey had to keep distracting himself from gaping at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her dress was riding up a little. He tried to focus on her eyes, but they too seemed intoxicating.

"Joey, you are blushing," she giggled with a hiccup. "What are you thinking?"

"Um…" he cleared his throat. "I think we need to go home. We are already late. They have a car for us to ride back home."

Joey grabbed her arm and locked it with his firmly. She slipped on her footing a countless times before they made out of the building. She was giggling and clinging to his coat.

"I don't think it is a good idea for you to be so close," his voice came out a bit squeaky.

They slid into the back seat of a waiting car. Crystal made a sad face and poked him in the ribs. "You don't like me close to you?"

"More like I feel too good when you are that close. And when I say too good, it implies you make some part of me too active. You got it?" She blinked at him. "I sometimes speak smarter than usual. It comes as a natural flow, you know."

She blinked again, adding in a small smile.

"Um, stop staring at me! You are freaking me out," he held her shoulders and shook her a little, making a panic-stricken face.

She immediately leaned in and kissed him hard. She slipped her hand behind his neck and dragged him closer to her.

She fell back on the seat with him on her top. He tried to protest knowing she was not in her full senses but soon melted into the kiss. As the kiss was getting heated up and his hand sneaked up her waist, her lips stopped moving.

He slowly dragged himself away and looked at her with concern. She was passed out, mumbling something.

"What the hell was that!?" he whined. He pulled her to a sitting position beside him and her head plopped on his shoulder.

He gently held her and stroked her hair. She snuggled in closed and he could only sigh.

…..

As he carried her into his apartment, he could feel her stir slightly. He kicked open his bedroom door and tucked her in. She shuffled to the side and opened open eye, looking at him.

"Go back to sleep, princess. You are at my place. I couldn't find your keys." He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Come sleep with me!" she dragged his coat and he sat on the bed.

"That would have been a perfect 'yes' any other time with any other girl. You are my friend, I can't do that…maybe," he started weighing his options and possible outcomes. Well, he tried to. All he could think was how good it felt to kiss her and how badly he wanted to do that again.

"God, Joey, I said sleep. Literally. I feel kind of lonely in here. Just sleep, okay?" she whispered, holding his hand.

"Now that would be really uncomfortable for me," he chuckled but loosened his tie and pulled his coat away.

With the top few buttons of his shirt undone, he hit the pillow and slept beside her.

…

Crystal woke up with a terrible headache. She blinked open her eyes, the ceiling felt different.

She rolled to her side and blinked again, only to see a very naked man beside her, his chest falling and going up in sync with his breaths.

She blinked again. And again. Nope, the man stayed.

He eyes widened when her eyes travelled to the peaceful face that was snoring a little. Joey Tribbiani.

"Oh god…" she breathed, as the kiss in the car came back to her.

….

 **Sooo, please tell me what you think! Don't make me anxious! *virtual hug to the readers***

 **Have a bright and lovely day!**

 **~Vi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**guest: I know! I love Mondler too. They are just so adorable and perfect for each other! *Heart***

 **If a good plot strikes me, I'm gonna write about them.**

 **But I love Joey too much. So I had to write a story about him. I kind of hope Crystal is me. *Winks***

 **Anyways, enjoy the story and tell me what you think!**

… **.**

 **CHAPTER-5**

Crystal's headache only got worse. As she became more and more aware of herself, she frowned and looked down at herself. She was still dressed in her party outfit. She slowly dragged the covers down only to see Joey wearing his boxers.

That still didn't clear her suspicion. She poked him and whisper-yelled, "Joey! Wake up!"

He jumped up and stood straight with his eyes wide and shouted, "We didn't do it!"

Crystal clambered to him across the bed and shushed him. "Thank you, but it would have been enough to only let me know, not the whole apartment!"

He pressed his hand to his head and collapsed on his bed, saying, "We didn't do it…"

She rolled her eyes. "I heard you the first time."

"Damn you, woman," he groaned. "Do you even remember how much trouble you caused me!?" he glared at her.

"I only remember kissing you in the cab, and I am so sorry for that! What else did I do?" she bit her lower lip, waiting for his reply.

"That! Biting your lip and many other sexy things, like snoring—"

"I don't snore!"

"cuddling to my side, sleep talking—"

"I really do that?"

"You were so cute! I had to resist myself so much. I wanted you so bad!" Joey whined.

Crystal felt like the whole air in room got sucked up to make her feel out of breath. She felt her cheeks heat up and her mind was buzzing. Maybe it was the alcohol…or maybe it was Joey.

She walked closer to him, and tried to touch him. If she felt bold enough, she could kiss him.

He saw her hand moving towards him face and he immediately held up his hands. He knew this would happen. "Please don't slap me! I know I've been a very bad friend. Friends don't get turned on by friends! I did, and I'm sorry."

"What?" she dropped her hands to her side and looked at him like he was crazy.

He started pacing the room. "I'm attracted to you, Crystal. I don't know what to do!"

"Just listen to me—"

"We have to do something about this."

"I—"

He didn't let her speak. "I have an idea! You find me a date!"

"Again, what!?"

"Yes! That would be perfect. You get me a date. I can't find one because I keep thinking about you. If you ask me to go on a date with someone else, I will go. So, I want you to set me up with someone. Tomorrow night," he breathed out. He felt relieved he could do something to save their friendship. He couldn't stand to be hated by her. He liked her too much and he was afraid to lose her.

He started walking out.

"Wait up, you thick-headed scum!" she yelled and walked out with him.

Chandler, who was eating his breakfast, turned to give a once-over to the boxer-clad Joey and hair-messed-up and dress-crumpled Crystal.

Before he could open his mouth, a pissed off Joey stated, "We didn't do it."

He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Crystal groaned and collapsed in a chair.

Chandler looked at her and didn't know what to say. "Cereal?" he offered, clueless.

"Tell me one thing, Chandler," Crystal sat up straight. "Has Joey always been such a clueless, jumping-to-conclusions, not-giving-others-a-chance-to-speak blockhead!?" she whisper-yelled.

"Wow, you just described Joey. You understand him so well."

"You are not going to help. I'm going to the girls," she held her head in her hands and banged the door shut as she left.

"Someone is not a morning person," he mumbled and continued eating his breakfast.

….

"If I were you, Joey would be begging me for forgiveness as I strangled him to death," Rachel sighed.

"Joey is a little off sometimes…he just needs to hear things straight and clear," Phoebe tried to soothe Crystal, rubbing her arm.

"No one knows that better than me," Monica mumbled, remembering the time she invited him in for the first time.

"What should I do now?" Crystal dropped her head on the table. "I like him! Will it help if I shout that out to him?"

"Or maybe…" Phoebe's smile grew wider.

The three girls looked at her, confused.

And then Phoebe explained her brilliant plan.

…

Joey tugged at his shirt once more, looking bored. He was waiting outside an expensive looking restaurant. Crystal's friend somehow managed to get a reservation at such a place on a Saturday night. He couldn't wait to taste the food.

He still had that nagging feeling, wanting to have Crystal by his side, but he pushed that thought aside and took a deep breath before walking in.

He went up the stairs to the terrace dining and looked around. He recalled what Crystal old him. His date will be waiting in a royal blue, long dress.

He didn't have trouble finding her. There was one woman to the far end, turned to the other side, looking over the railing.

Her dress was backless and flowed down like molten metal. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and he desperately needed water as his throat dried up.

"Damn, she is beautiful," he whispered.

If her personality was at least half as likely as Crystal, he would be lucky.

He walked up to her and gently tapped on her shoulder. "I assume you are waiting for me. I'm Joey Tribbiani" he said, smoothly.

He waited till she turned his way, and when she did, his jaw dropped. Not just because those playful brown eyes looked beautiful in the moon light, but also because they were there. With him.

"What—"

She put a finger on his lips and smiled at him. "Just like you didn't let me speak, I won't let you speak either. Just sit down," she could barely contain her smile as the awestruck Joey made his way to the table.

"I pre-ordered all your favourites. They'll be here any minute."

"But—"

"What did I say? You can't talk. Have a taste of your own medicine."

The food arrived and for the first time in his life, Joey had his eyes on her as he stuffed his food into his mouth.

"When you are looking at me like that and eating, it doesn't feel like you eating your food, if you know what I mean," she said, dropping her eyes from his intense gaze.

"I'm not…" he breathed making her blush.

"So," he started talking and paused to check if she objects. When she didn't, he continued, "Um…does this dinner mean…"

She looked at him hopefully.

"…that you couldn't find me a date?" he added nervously.

"God," she groaned and stood up. She bent down, tilted his chin up and kissed him hard.

She pulled back from the rather sloppy kiss and looked at him dead in the eye, "Did you get it now? Does it look like I'm here as a replacement?"

"No…" he said, feeling dazed by the kiss.

"Joey! I like you!"

His eyes widened. "What! Why didn't you say that before!?"

She glared at him.

"Ooooh!" he stood up and walked to her side, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her closer. "That's what you've been trying to say yesterday!"

"Yes, genius."

"And I didn't let you."

"Again, yes."

He kissed her nose and gave an apologetic smile. "Does it help that I feel terrible because if I let you say that yesterday…I wouldn't have had to say, 'we didn't do it' to Chandler."

She chuckled. "A little."

"What will help, then?" he leaned in closer, their lips touching as they talked.

"Waking up tomorrow morning and saying…'we did it.'" She winked and he closed the gap, kissing her more tenderly than before.

"I still have one question, though," he moved back and looked at her seriously.

She mumbled a 'go on' and he took her hand, gently tracing it. "Will you be my girlfriend, princess?"

He gave her a smile that made her feel like the ground beneath her slipped away.

"Yes, you adorable flirt!" she threw her hands around him and hugged him tight.

"Best day ever," they said together as they stayed like that, listening to the soft breaths of each other. That is, till the desserts arrived and Joey _had_ to rush to them.

…

— **The End—**

 **That's a wrap!**

 **I enjoyed writing this so much. Adorable Joey forever! *a few thousand or more hearts***

 **Hope you guys had fun!**

 **See you soon with another story...**

 **Have a lovable day!**

 **~Vi.**


End file.
